


Last Friday Night

by Genderfluid_Beans



Series: Prompts Given To Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Dirty Dancing, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Lesbian Character, Multi, My First Smut, Natasha Feels, Other, Partying, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Sorry Not Sorry, Straight Character, Strip Tease, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Beans/pseuds/Genderfluid_Beans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shedding your pants, you notice a few sets of eyes on you again. During the moment of staring around the group at the appreciative males, you hadn't noticed Nat had already taken a step ahead of you, her panties clinging her hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_captainMYcaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captainMYcaptain/gifts).



Tequila kicks a fire throughout every nerve in your throat as you swallow it down. Getting drunk should be an easy guess when you party with Tony Stark, but you half expect Natasha to sober through to put you to bed when your entire bloodstream feels on edge. Even though normally the roles are switched, you hoped she'd have your back this time, but of course she's the one encouraging it. With every party game you're starting to forget the name of, the more alcohol you consume, the less you care about the pain in your chest from a night of heartbreak. 

Nat had actually begun the whole party, set it up to get a few drinks in you and the guys, have some fun. But this had become so much more than anyone could have really expected, except maybe in Tony's darkest thoughts. Of course, Tony has gained a tolerance to a dangerous amount of the shit, so he's fine. Someone had talked Steve and Bucky into having just a few sips, considering that they're super soldiers, they could probably drink more than Tony and be perfectly okay, but they don't take the offer. Bruce had scrunched up his face when a cup was passed to him, only relenting to one sip after Tony had called him a wuss, and of course he had to prove Stark wrong. As far as gods go, Thor had a handle on just how much he was taking in at a time, though you're sure he's had experience in Asgard of remaining at least coherent. Clint had been one of the first to lift a glass to his lips, and hadn't slowed down much since then.

Smacking her lips after a long sip, Natasha gets your attention on her lips. In no way were you going to deny just how badly you wanted to kiss her, and the way she smiles, like her head is completely hazy half way makes you lean into her. Stunned by the sudden movement, she nearly falls on her ass, but laughs meekly about it. The guy's chatter is long forgotten in the back ground, and Romanov makes her way to the stereo system. Or, by the looks of her stumbles in that general direction, that's her desired destination. Steve helps her over to it, his eye brows knitted together in concern, and you barely hear him chiding her about 'having too much'.

When the pair manages to get there, Natasha looks back at the rest of the group and smiles.

"What's a party without music?" 

\---

As it continues, the night starts to fizz out of your attention, like your mind is on a blank channel with the black specks across the screen. You're hardly thinking clearly when Problem by Natalia Kills starts pounding throughout the entire house like a heartbeat. Apparently Natasha had been looking forward to hearing it, considering the way she swings her hips enticingly. Even you can hardly take your eyes of the perfect curves presented in front of you, but you start dancing next to her, cheering along as both of you try to sing along. Basically it comes out in loud slurs and funny noises, but by the way the men in the room have stopped talking, at a loss of words, they don't seem to mind.

Heat is building on your chest, and you can feel cooling sweat trying to make its way down your body. In a moment, you've slid your shirt off over your head, with some effort of course, sighing out at how much better it feels.

"Now it's a party!" Tony calls, whistling along with Clint. You giggle and bump hips with Natasha, who has sneakily managed to slide her shirt off as well. Stopping immediately, you grip her bare sides, and you can feel the shiver go up her spine. By the way she immediately continues swinging her body back and forth, she doesn't mind your hands on her at all. You bite your lip, taking in a breath you didn't know you had been holding, and continue along with the rhythm. Every time you get bare chest to back contact with how close you've gotten to Nat, you grip her tighter. 

Suddenly she lets out a moan, and you smirk in victory. Glancing to the guys, you notice just how far they're jaws are from the floor. Tony is studying every crevice in your skin, memorizing every dip, biting at his lower lip. Clint is silent, his mouth is just barely open, and he's panting, his chest heaving back and forth. Steve is a mix of the two, biting his lower lip, panting, a soft blush finding its way across his cheeks. Buck is gripping his thighs, digging his nails into them desperately, his lips red and marked, his eyes barely open and watching both of you. Thor licks his lips instinctively, and he's nearly jumping out of his skin to touch one of you, his eyes following every curve. Bruce is no less than interested, but you know he has the best control of the entire group, more he has to.

Shedding your pants, you notice a few sets of eyes on you again. During the moment of staring around the group at the appreciative males, you hadn't noticed Nat had already taken a step ahead of you, her panties clinging her hips. You don't remember when you got so turned on, but your pressed flush against her back, running your hands along along her smooth stomach. She leans into your touch and gasps out. 

\---

Taking a break for just a moment to take a few more sips, you feel the light fading from the room. Had you closed your eyes? A slight pain arches into your spine, but it doesn't seem to bother you, in the moment, you're numb. Have you died?

\---

A pounding headache wishes you a good morning, you grunt and open your eyes. Someone better have been sober to tell the story of why you're nearly all the way naked, and pressed against an equally bare Natasha.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smuttiest thing I have ever written. It's 3 AM. I don't know if you guys will like this, but take it, and I hope you enjoy it at least. I'm out of it, tell me what you think and suggest some prompts in the comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
